Time
by Going to enjoy this
Summary: Moments of time among these four friends.


_Time to get my shorts off._

 _Time to get my underwear off._

 _Time to free my penis._

 _Time to put my hand around my penis._

 _Time to rub my hands against my penis._

 _Time to move my hand slowly upwards on my penis._

 _Time to move my hand downward slowly on my penis._

 _Time to speed up as I go up and down my penis with my hand._

 _Time for some precum to ooze out of my penis head._

 _Time to rest my head against the wall as my breath hitches._

 _Time to move quicker up and down my penis._

 _Time to let some moans out as my hand rushes up and down my penis._

 _Time to cover my shaft as I move my hand around my penis._

 _Time for my other hand to start playing with my balls._

 _Time to sweat as my penis grows harder and harder as my hand moves rapid fire on my penis and balls._

 _Time to shoot out a rope of cum out of my penis._

 _Time to moan Chris's name as as I contiune to run my hands up and down my penis._

 _Time to picture Mark's mouth covering my penis._

 _Time to watch as Mark's head bobs up and down over my penis as I keep pumping up and down my penis with my cum slime hand._

 _Time to picture Cory sticking his rock hard penis deep inside Mark's ass as Mark keeps deep throating my penis._

 _Time to see Cory's hand reach out to pump Chris's penis forward and back as he rocks against Mark's ass as my ropes of cum shoots from my penis into Mark's mouth._

 _Time to see Lea walk into the room stripping her clothes off as she watches Mark deep throat me; Cory butt fuck Mark and me pumping Chris's penis as I shoot another load of cum into Mark's mouth._

 _Time for Mark to jerk his mouth off my penis because he no longer could take all my cum._

 _Time for Cory to jerk his penis out of Mark's butt hole because Mark is all finish._

 _Time for Lea to straddle me and prepare herself for my penis to slip inside her hot pussy._

 _Time for Lea to kiss me as she slamms her hot pussy straight down against my straight as arrow cum covered penis. My hand still pumping Chris's penis as cum shoots into my palm._

 _Time for Chris's cries of relief to enter my ear as my mouth is busy with Lea's tongue; and my penis is busy riding her hot pussy._

 _Time for Cory to sit on the end of the bed and simply watch as I fuck Lea seneless._

 _Time for Lea to pull out of the kiss._

 _Time for Lea to seriously wide my penis like a buckling buck._

 _Time for Lea and Chris to kiss passitantly as Chris leans tighter against me as my hand pumps his penis into another round of cum; and Lea just pushing her hot pussy hard against my penis._

 _Time for Lea to cum hard._

 _Time for Chris to pull away from my hand._

 _Time for hands to rest against Lea's hips._

 _Time for my hands to help Lea ride my penis into a hard orgamism for both of us._

 _Time for Lea to slip off of me onto the side of the bed._

 _Time for Chris to kneel in front of me._

 _Time for Chris to place his lips over my penis._

 _Time for Chris to deep throat me as his eyes remain glued onto Lea._

 _Time for my hands to begin to play with Lea's breasts._

 _Time for Chris to began to bob his head._

 _Time for Lea to begin to suck against my neck._

 _Time for Cory to pump his hands up and down his penis at the sight of Chris deep throating me; and me playing with Lea's breasts; and Lea sucking against my neck._

 _Time for my other hand to slip over to Lea's pussy._

 _Time for my fingers to run circles around her pussy; and deep gently in then out._

 _Time for my three fingers to thrust deeply into Lea's pussy._

 _Time for Chris to hum his approve against my penis; time for Lea to cry out in joy at having my fingers deep inside her._

 _Time for Lea to press tightly against me as I twist around her g-spot._

 _Time for Lea and I to meet our mouths in hungry kisses._

 _Time that I shoot long ropes of cum in Chris's mouth; and the feel of Lea's cum coat my fingers as her walls force my fingers to stop moving._

 _It's time to allow Chris, Lea and Cory to join me in my bed for a overnight cuddle feast. it's time to order Mark back down to the darkest reaches of hell._


End file.
